lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy
Percy was a Man of Lake-town who worked as a porter in the Gate of Lake-town. He later assisted Bard as his second-in-command during the Battle of Five Armies. He is non-canonical as he is not from J.R.R. Tolkien's books. Portrayal in adaptations Peter Jackson's The Hobbit Trilogy In the year TA 2941, Percy checked in Bard as he re-entered the town on his barge with Bilbo Baggins, Thorin II Oakenshield and his company of Dwarves stowed away in wine barrels from the Woodland Realm hidden in fish. As Bard declared that he was tired and ready to go home to see his son and daughters (who were worried about him), Percy observed the papers, stamped them, and commented the same, but before he allowed him to pass, Alfrid Lickspittle, the Master's second-in-command, who is suspicious of Bard as he is not licensed to bring in shipments of fish from Mirkwood. Percy watched as Alfrid orders Braga and the guards to to dump the fish in the lake before Bard threatened the counselor that the citizens would rebel against the Master if they heard that he was dumping fish in the lake as food was scarce. After Alfrid ordered them to stop dumping the fish, Percy then ordered the guards to raise the gate and allow Bard to sneak the Dwarves into his home. Later that night, Percy was among the citizens that gathered when Thorin and Company were arrested and brought to the Master of Lake-town and Alfrid. However, when Thorin Oakenshield revealed himself to be Heir of Durin's Folk, Percy and the whole crowd cheered for the mountain-king's return. However, the Company's attempt to kill Smaug failed when the dragon awakened and believed that the people of Lake-town were responsible for aiding the Dwarves to kill him. As Smaug flies into rage, erupting from the mountain in a fiery wrath and loosing his flame upon the land, and flies over to Lake-town, Percy managed to survive the devastation that Smaug caused. After Bard successfully managed to kill Smaug by firing the last Black Arrow into the beast's vulnerable spot on his belly, Percy witnessed this and told the survivors that Bard killed the dragon. Percy became very loyal and supportive to Bard and accompanied the survivors to the ruined city of Dale which was once ruled by Lord Girion (Bard's ancestor). After Thorin refused to share any of the treasure with the Lakemen, Percy was promoted to second-in-command in Bard's army and accompanied his king to the entrance of the Lonely Mountain with the aid of Thranduil and an army of Silvan Elves of the Woodland Realm. Before the battle started between the Dwarves, Men and Elves, Percy witnessed the arrival of Azog's army who then attacked Dain II's dwarf army. Returning to Dale, Percy led a number of archers to defend the city when hundreds of Guldur Orcs began to infiltrate it. In a deleted scene, a Guldur Olog-hai attacked several men including Percy who attempted to fight back with his bow, however the troll used a club to crush all of its attackers including him. Strangely, Percy managed to recover from his injuries and was seen blowing a horn to honor the fallen after the battle was won. Behind the scenes Percy was portrayed by Nick Blake in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Strangely, in a deleted scene from the latter he is seen being killed by a Guldur Olog-hai who crushes him with a club, however he is seen again blowing a horn following the battle. In another deleted scene Bard states that all of Dale's bowmen are dead, suggesting that he had incorrectly assumed Percy to be dead. Voice Dubbing actors Appearances *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Gallery Lego_percy_alternative.png|LEGO Percy minifigure es:Percy pl:PercyCategory:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Characters created for Peter Jackson's trilogy Category:Non-canonical Men of Dale and Lake-town